unconditional love
by Greekmythologygirl2000
Summary: Soundwave had vowed to never ever fall in love again, not after having his spark breaked by his former sparkmate nightfall...that is until a new decepticon had arrived. now soundwave is feeling all his emotions come back again but this time he is determined not to let this one go again but little does he know falling in love might come with more complications that he thought...
1. Chapter 1

Soundwave had vowed to never ever fall in love again, not after having his spark breaked by his former sparkmate nightfall...that is until a new decepticon had arrived now soundwave is feeling all his emotions come back again but this time he is determined not to let this one go again but little does he know falling in love might come with more complications that he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

it started as a normal day for soundwave. surprising all was quiet on the nemisis besides the hum of its engines. soundwave had finished early and was heading to the medbay to get knockout to fix his visor after the huge crack wheeljack put into it. laserbeak was on a mission assigned to him by megatron. soundwave was always loyal to his master but sometimes soundwave had to question why megatron was so evil and heartless. soundwave had always stayed true to the decepticon cause but he never really was evil at heart. he never participated in the slaughtering of the sparkling daycare, and never really killed an autobot unless necessary.

on the way to the medbay soundwave had noticed several drones pass by running as if their lives where at stake. but his questions were soon answered when knockout came out screaming and threatning to tear out their sparks. on knockouts arm was a long deep scratch. behind the visor soundwave rolled his optics, knockout was always one for being over dramatic. silently, soundwave strolled into the medbay and sat himself onto the berth, and when knockout looked his way he quietly pointed to his now-cracked visor and play a recording** fix it now.**


	3. Chapter 3

the next day, megatron had ordered all his decepticons to the bridge to discuss some important matters. when he arrived everyone was there and megatron started.

"decepticons,we have a new member soon joining us she will arrive sometime tommorow."

all soundwave thought was when megatron said she. so our new member is a femme! over the years the decepticons never had many femmes because early in the war, femmes were considered weaklings and were killed off easily. megatron declared many drones and himself would fetch her to less risk autobots doing any damage to her. after everone was dismissed soundwave silently trudged towards his room. he unlocked the code and went straight to his his berth was a picture frame with a picture of himself and his former sparkmate nightfall. oh how soundwave dearly missed her.

flash back

one day on cybertron soundwave was walking. he looked to his left and saw the most horrible thing in all his life... there he saw nightfall kissing an autobot! right in front of his own eyes! all soundwave could do was stand still shocked, soon nightfall opened her optics and saw soundwave. she quickly pulled away claiming he forced her open him but soundwave was not stupid. that night they had a huge fight at the end of it, nightfall had confessed for being in a secret affair behind soundwaves back claiming she didnt want him anymore. soundwave ran out of the house repeating this had to be a dream still not believeing what he saw with his own eyes.

flashback ends

after that he vowed never to love again,not because he wanted to but rather because he was scared, scared that he would get his spark breaked again. he soon lied on his berth, energon tears threatning to fall down his smooth face covered by his visor. he wore a visor to hide his emotions, so no one would judge him. he took off his visor and laid back soon letting recharge take him away.


	4. Chapter 4

soundwave woke up, got cleaned up put on his visor and walked out of his room ,down the hall and to the bridge to work on whatever megatron assigned to him this time. already megatron and the drones had gone in search of his new decepticon.

a few hours later megatron had returned with the femme close behind. when soundwave turned around he soon wished he had not. beside megatron was the most beautiful femme soundwave had ever seen. even more beautiful than nightfall! megatron soon gave the intoductions to all his her name was Luna. all the crew was dazzeled by her especially knockout,megatron,starcream and even though soundwave hated to admit it he to was falling for her. he quickly dismissed that thought. he remembered his vow. a vow he said so many eons ago and kept to till this day.

Luna's point of view

after my ship had landed the evil war lord himself megatron was there and a couple of drones. i introduced myself and made my vow to stay true to the decepticon cause. megatron, myself and the drones flew up to their war walked to the bridge and inside was a handsome mech. i dont usually believe earth sayings but i do believe this one was true. when i looked at him a felt love at first sight. after megatron gave the introductions his name i learned was soundwave. i noticed all of rhe crew looking at me in seducing ways even megatron, but soundwave nevered.i soon relised i liked him. i wanted him to be my sparkmate.

soundwaves point of view

after that we all returned to out rooms since work time was over. megatron showed luna where her room was, which happened to be right next to mine. i went to my private washracks. i put on the hot water, took off my visor and armour and stepped how the hot water,soothed me. i had time to think about luna and i came to the conclusion i couldnt love her. i would just get my heartbroken again and my spark can not take another heartbreak. i turned the water off and stepped out and put on my amour again and walked to the berth. i laid down quietly and let recharge claim me.

lunas point of view

it was 3 in the morning and i could not sleep. i had just awoken from a terrible nightmare and couldnt go back to sleep! so i decided to take a walk around the ship hoping i could get tired. i got up and walked to the big window on the bridge and looked out into the big black diamond sky.


	5. Chapter 5

soundwaves point of view

i woke up around 3 am in the morning because i heard a noise and footstepes following it. so i sit up put on my visor and decide to check it out. a walk past all tge dorms but strangely enough luna is not in hers and her doors open. i quickly shut her door and walked onto the bridge only to bump straight into luna! i looked up only to see her beautiful purple optics.i dont usually talk but i can and do just not to certain starscream

oh i am so sorry!said luna

its quite alright...

your soundwave right?

correct and you are our new decepticon luna

yes, i am quite new here i dont really know my way around...she replied sheeplishly

yes, do you want me to give you a tour offered soundwave

yes, that would be really nice thankyou

your welcome,soundwave smiled behind his visor

soundwave took lunas hand and showed her all around the nemisis and finally stopped right infront of lunas door. they bid their goodbyes and went into their doorms. soundwave thought mabey he could try again but was uncertain if luna felt the same way he do.

morning

he walked onto the bridge only to find luna and megatron waiting for him. megatron infromed himthat he and luna will be collecting a relic today. onto the deck luna and soundwave transformed and flew to the courdinates. when hemwas there he and luna started to dig up the old relic. when they uncovered it bumblebee and bulkhead ran threw their ground bridge and started shooting at them. soundwave soon found out luna was a very good they got bored of them soundwave opened a ground bridge and him and luna flew in with the was very pleased to learn of their findings and dismissed them the rest of the day.

luna and soundwave walked to their doorms together but on their way there decided that they could go for a flight. soundwave was ahead of luna but luna was one fast jet she quickly caught up and passed raced for another couple of seconds until they reached their destination.

they sat quietly for a little while but it was luna who broke the talked about cybertron and the decepticons.

hey look its a organic! luna said while pointing at the butterfly

yes their called butterflies replied soundwave

as luna reached for butterfly flew farther getting out of her reatch. while she tried to catch it she accdentily stumbled over they both got up they were staring right into eachother. she silently reached up and un clipped his visor to see pale silver face with purple optics. they looked into eachothers optics and leaned closer until their lips slid in his glossa and hers fighted for dominince but it was soundwaves who won. they laid back until their time was harshly interupted by megatron. they both returned to the war ship and met megatron who was wondering where they went. both replied that they went for a nice with that megatron dismissed them.

both returned to their dorms seperated.

luna point of view

when i was in my room i heard loud steps and a harsh knock on my door i opened it to reveal a smirking...megatron


	6. Chapter 6

luna point of view

why is megatron in my doorway smirking at me! luna thought clearly surprised

my dear femme how was your night?megatron asked sweetly...little too sweetly

"it was well lord megatron and yours?" luna replied just as sweetly

" its is good,but now its going to be even better now that your here" megatron proclaimed darkly

the next thing luna knew was that she was pinned to the berth by megatron kissing her neck and holding her in place. before luna could ask what he was doing he forcbly kissed her. hard. her screams were muffeled when he slid his glossa in to her mouth. than all slid into place. he was hungry. sexually frustraited. and he was going to take it out onto her! why me! luna thought bitterly.

you will be mine! megatron started

never! luna exclaimed

yes you will be mine, my berth partner and maybey more! megatron said darkly

what!? what do you mean more! luna exclaimed scared

my sparkmate!

what! no! i dont wanna! luna proclaimed

yes you will ! megatron replied clearly ignoring her refusal

at the next second he opened his chest plates to reveal a purple spark. he than forcbly opened hers to reveal a beautiful lavender spark. when their sparks collided, both were blinded and overload hit them pretty hard. both fell in staisis. megatron woken first, closed his chest plates and hers than snuggled to her. when luna awoken she felt pain first, and when she opened her optics it all come back to her.

she had a sparkmate. it wasent soundwave the mech she loved but rather the dark lord himself who forced her to do this. forced to be his sparkmate until one of them died. she felt alot of emotions anger, sadness, betrail and she was sparkbroken by her new sparkmate...megatron.

_what will soundwave do when he finds out the new couple? will luna survive her new sparkmate megatron? will soundwave and luna ever be together? love comes with more complications than they ever thought... what will happen next? next chapter coming soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

luna point of view

last night megatron forced her to become his spakmate and when they both awakened he also forced interface with her. luna. was. disgusted. she didnt love megatron she loved soundwave! and she was pretty certain soundwave loved her too! but now all that was in ruins because of megatron.

soundwaves point of view

soundwave. was. furious. he could not believe megatron forced him upon her and forcably became his sparkmate. he decided to fall in love again only to get sparkbroken again. he soon relised history was repeating it self. this time soundwave will not walk out the door. he will fight for his luna! but megatron and luna are sparkmates and there is only one way to free luna of this... soundwave decided and concluded...megatron has to be gone! out of the picture! the great lord megatron...has to die.


	8. Chapter 8

deciding what i had to do, luna had to co-operate. we had to this together. i walked right to luna's quarters and pounded on the door?she opened it looking as if she just cried. insted of exchanging words i pulled her close to me and the crying started again. we sat on her berth silently conforting her in her darkest hour. after it came to silent sobs out of deapair.

" i have a plan. a plan to free you of megatron." soundwave said

" i do not love him but he forced me to...he even forced to interface with me! he ignored my cries and he did not stop!" she cried her close i whispered my plan to her. she agreed. but the first step she did not fully aprove of, for she had to get close to him. seduce him. and then after that they will start step 2. but both of them did not know what to do after they killed megatron but they did know this...they would be together.

the next day

megatron walked onto the bridge only to find luna staring at him with her hand on her hip. she walked up to him, kissed him and then walked past him purposly swaying her hips and waved at him befor leaving. megatron found this amusing and walked to join her but she was already gone. where? he did not know.

luna then took flight and meeted at the spot where they had their first kiss. they called it their was delighted, and they knew their plan was already in way. she walked up to soundwave and kissed him with ao much fire and passion. he was both of them landed on the ground and were getting heated up. one thing lead to another and after sunset both were lying on the grass panting and in eachothers grasp after a good interfacing. both were in love with eachother and megatron would not get in the way.

_big surprise next chapter which will shock 3 of them to the core. what is it? will it delay soundwave and luna's plans? or shatter it completly? find out all this in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

the next couple of weeks were the same, and soundwaves and luna plans was going along pretty nicely...until one day luna felt little sick. but it went away. when it returned though she had to run as fast as she could to the wash racks. it kept occuring for the next couple of days but she kept it a secret from anyone, but megatron being her sparkmate sensed something wrong with her so he informed her personally.

luna! megatron started

yes lord megatron? luna replied surprised at megatrons sudden outburst.

have you been feeling well? megatron asked casually, rather than showing his concern for her

yes,for the most part anyway...luna confessed

yes, soon i want you to visit knockout to see to it that you are well megatron finished leaving the room. luna was so very surprised. megatron be concerned for her?! how absurd!? she quickly dismissed that thought and decided that she would visit knockout at the end of the day.

at the end of the day

luna casually strolled into the medbay and surprised a working knockout.

luna! you scared the spark out of me! knockout exclaimed

sorry? luna said honestly not caring if she scared him or not

so, what brought you here today luna? knockout said casually

i been feeling kinda sick lately and i want you to check me out. luna confessed

fine,fine knockout said pointing to the lied down and knockout scanned her but it ended with a sudden gasp and a mumble of oh primus!

what? what is it!? luna said clearly worried

you, your, you! knockout said sttutering

spit it out! luna said frustraited

your...pregnant with a sparkling! knockout said quietly

the next couple of seconds happened so slowly. luna was in shock. she was with a sparkling! something was happly growing inside her! but her happiness died down when she to relization...she both interfaced with soundwave and megatron! she didnt know who its was! she got up and walked to her quarters and lied on her berth still not believing what just happened. she fell into recharge with a hand on sparkchamber.


	10. Chapter 10

Luna's point of view

i woke up very saddened with the new reality of having a sparkling in me. Not that i didnt want a sparkling but later in life not in the middle of a war! And the worst part is it could be megatron's. But if there is a chance its soundwave's megatron will sure have it terminated! i was so confused! i got up and walked to the door and quietly opened it, i knew i had to tell soundwave and i knew he would be angry but i knew in my spark he would never take his anger out on me or the sparkling but rather megatron. I walked onto the bridge and saw soundwave silently typing in the next set of coordinates for an iocaon relic. i walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder amour he turned his head quickly almost nervous i would have to ask him later.

soundwave, i need to talk to you privately after its extremely important. I said nodded yes and i started to walk away. I knew how to tell soundwave but i knew i also had to tell megatron and its some ironic how i just bumped into him...literally. The impact knocked me onto the floor and megatron almost on top of me. How great. when he regained his posture he realized who he actually bumped into. When he saw it was me he grabbed my hand and arm and helped me up.

finally, i found you! I was looking for you everywhere. Listen we need to talk now come with me! Megatron urged. He grabbed my servo and walked me to his private quarters. He shut the door and led me to the berth.

listen, i was wondering if anything was wrong. He started

i felt something tugging at my spark and since were sparkmates i knew it was about you. Please tell me whats wrong. He asked very quietly almost as if he cared about me. Well now was as good a time to tell him.

megatron,i dont know how you will take this but i am.. I hesitated but he urged me on. I am well sparked i finished finally. When i looked up his optics seemed distant and his mouth was an o-shaped. I heard a loud thud and looked up and saw megatron passed out onto the hard floor. I quietly buzzed knockout for assistance but little did i know soundwave was outside the door and was having the same reaction. When knockout arrived i stepped outside the door and something tugged me into another room and when i looked up i saw the visor of soundwave and he played a recording of what just happened inside the room. We didnt say anything he just hugged me and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever, enjoying eachothers embrace.

**wow, never been on for so long well i updated it! Finally! Please review and follow this is my first story and i am kinda new to this thankyou! Also review what you would like to happen next! Peace out**


	11. Important message!

this is not a chapter! I am terribly sorry about this story..its horrible but i need new ideas for a new story! This story was my first and was done on my ipad so there is alot of chapters are too small and the plot is horrible. So i need new ideas to make a new story! Please message me any ideas you have and i will gladly tend to them.(if i can)so sorry about this story...:( my other ones are better :))


End file.
